Of Power and Opposition
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: AU Harry's parents died in a carcrash and grew up with abusive relatives. Choices he made lead him to becoming the Dark Lord. Tom Riddle, his mother died giving birth to him leaving him in an orphanage, his detiny is to defeat the Dark Lord but will his l
1. Harry James Potter

**Title: Of Power and Opposition**

**Summary: **AU Harry's parents died in a carcrash and grew up with abusive relatives. Choices he made lead him to becoming the Dark Lord. Tom Riddle, his mother died giving birth to him leaving him in an orphanage, his detiny is to defeat the Dark Lord but will his lust for power drive him to a different end? HPTR

**Rating: PG-13**

**Status: 1 chapter written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Tom Riddle **

**Notes: Dunno how I got this idea but enjoy anyway.**

The radio was playing quietly and small bundle with a mop of unruly black hair, so like his fathers, lay sleeping sounding in the arms of his mother. Copper red hair spilled over her shoulders as her almond shaped emerald eyes gazed fondly at the baby below her. Who gurgled cutely causing the driving father to look at him for a second…but that's all it took.

There was a screech and those on surrounding streets screamed as the car flew over and over in the air, crashing, bent in places it wasn't supposed to. It was agonising minutes before aid got there and by that time it was too late. The father was dead, his neck bent at an odd angle and blood spilling from a head wound. Coppery hair covered to face of the woman but no pulse confirmed her state.

Suddenly, emerald eyes sprang open as did a mouth that began to wail. The baby was plucked from the dieing warmth that had been his mother. The only thing he would remember from today was the whispered words of a loving woman. 'Harry, I want you to live'.

Harry Potter was sent to live with his only living relative, his father's parents had no siblings and had died a year earlier. However, his mother's sister was married with a child and the authorities thought this would be a happy loving home in which the boy could grow up. However they were wrong. Beaten and abused, used like a servant and made to live in a cupboard was how Harry Potter was made to live his years as a child.

At least…that was until his eleventh birthday.

Taken away to a magical world of Wizards, Witches, magic and such a vibrant array of colour and life such as Harry had never seen. The muggle world was nothing compared to this, with its grey stone buildings and red brick houses. It's plain glass and ordinary cloths. It's stationary pictures and ordinary ink.

His first year past and Harry delighted in staying at that wondrous school for Christmas and Easter. Then summer came and Harry was scandalized at not being able to stay at the school for the summer. He protested loudly about being sent back to the Dursley's yet they sent him anyway saying that he was exaggerating and not to tell such lies.

A hate boiled in him, nurtured over the summer, a hatred for the Dursley's, a hatred for those at that school who loves these muggles and would see no wrong in them and a longing. A desperate dream that the whole world could be like Diagon Alley. Full of colour, life and magic…no muggles, none of their boring ideas and dreams and none of those foolish enough to believe in them.

So was the childhood of Harry Potter.

---

**Like my Fledglings story, this is merely a trial run. I intend to press on with Father Mine, Vacancy and Light in the Shadow before continueing this.**


	2. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Title: Of Power and Opposition**

**Summary: **AU Harry's parents died in a carcrash and grew up with abusive relatives. Choices he made lead him to becoming the Dark Lord. Tom Riddle, his mother died giving birth to him leaving him in an orphanage, his detiny is to defeat the Dark Lord but will his lust for power drive him to a different end? HPTR

**Rating: PG-13**

**Status: 2 chapter written, 2 chapter posted**

**Review count: 5**

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Tom Riddle **

**Notes: I was bored and trying to put off my biology so here you go although I swear, I am going off fanfiction**

The children had long been ushered to bed but one of the sisters sat up reading by the fire. The rain pounded on the large window that let un-needed light from the street come in. The sister was startled from her reading my movement that she saw out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly, there was a thud against the front door.

The sister rushed to it and gazed out through the view but could see nothing, she opened the door anyway and barely had time to catch what fell through. A woman, her stomach bulging and blood and fluid running down her legs had collapsed against the door. Her skirt and blouse torn in places and soaked through, suddenly she let out a frightful scream and begged for help, her breathing laboured and sweat pouring down her forehead.

The sister gave a cry and lights went on upstairs. Some of the sisters went to work keeping the children in their beds, this was none of their concern. One made for the phone to call an ambulance and another, who had had prior experience as a mid-wife, rushed to aid the woman.

The ambulance got there and the men in white jumped out, rushed in and ushered to the woman's side by an anxious sister. But they were too late, the woman was dead, her bleeding hadn't stopped and pain had been too great. But the child lived. Crying and with his eyes tightly shut the baby flailed in the arms of one of the sisters.

The ambulance carried off the mother and the baby was wrapped in blankets, it would be difficult to raise but they would manage.

The years past and the boy grew, dark ebony hair and slanted, cold eyes of brown, verging on red formed. The sisters had told him the dieing words of his mother had been 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' and so he had been named as such. With no knowledge of the identity of his father and only vague descriptions of his mother from the sisters to go by Tom had to make his own way in life.

Over time Tom learnt the natures of those around him and manipulated them accordingly so that he got his way. Tom liked a secure environment so when wishful parents looked his way he made a scene, he made sure that no one adopted him. Sure he hated it here, he hated the sisters with their rules, he hated the confinement, he hated the other children who went nearly as mentally developed as he but he liked the power more. Power is what Tom wanted and when, at eleven, he met a man called Albus Dumbledore and heard of the Dark Lord, he new how to go about getting it.

---

**You would do well not to expect any immediate updates, I may even quit fanfiction altogether...it served its purpose.**


	3. A Perfect Execution

**Title: Of Power and Opposition**

**Summary: **AU Harry's parents died in a carcrash and grew up with abusive relatives. Choices he made lead him to becoming the Dark Lord. Tom Riddle, his mother died giving birth to him leaving him in an orphanage, his detiny is to defeat the Dark Lord but will his lust for power drive him to a different end? HPTR

**Rating: PG-13**

**Status: 3 chapter written, 3 chapter posted**

**Review count: 9**

BalrogGodZanus: My purpose as an author is to amuse myself by putting my imagination into words

Flame Ivy Moon: Great

ManicReversed: I have continued and thank-you

blakmagevamp: Thank-you

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Tom Riddle **

**Notes: I haven't written in a while so forgive me if this falls flat in quality. The length is part of the build up.**

He wanted power and influence, which was Harry Potter's dream. He had followers; he had powerful pureblood friends and spies everywhere. Those who followed him were growing in number and swarming to influential political posts with which Harry would steer the wizarding world. That wasn't enough however. He had the older purebloods, those set in the ways of the past, the ways of Salazar Slytherin, they were wrapped around his finger but the next generation was another matter.

His parents had been muggle loving, his mother muggle **born**, but he hadn't turned out that way. He knew well enough that Dumbledore in that school of his would turn the children of his follows to the light. He'd send them in as spies and parents could very well reject their children no matter how much purebloods tried to shut out emotions, they were still parents. Especially mothers, they would die to protect their traitorous little offspring.

So Harry formulated a plan, he died his hair and bought contact lenses, he knew Dumbledore's wretched phoenix could see past magical disguises and although the bird could speak no English it was fluent in telepathy. As much as he hated muggles, their little devices were very useful when fooling magic obsessed high breds. Foundation would hide his signature scar, his only link to the car crash that killed his parents.

He'd tried many years ago what he was about to try again. He was going to apply to be the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. The teachers that Dumbledore had hired in his stead when the old fool refused him had all disappeared or died on an annual basis. Harry sniggered to himself at the curse he had fashioned and placed on that seat in the great hall that wouldn't hold the same person two academic years running unless he sat in it to break the curse.

He looked at his warm, red blonde hair and soft brown eyes, soft…warm? What a joke, those words would never apply to him again.

---1st September---

"And finally, may I draw your attention to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor? Professor Keito Sin."

Dumbledore's announcement was followed by polite applause and Harry stood up, smiled and bowed, the perfect image of a gracious gentlemen. He was smirking inside. No one was safe from him, the world would dance in his palm one day and not even Dumbledore could stop him.

He sat back down and examined the staff table, he'd been introduced as a stranger before the feast and now had fleeting memories of most of the professors from his time at school. Some of them had been his fellow students. There was the ancient runes professor, Granger…Hermione Granger, she was in Ravenclaw, she had gotten better marks than him in school but school hadn't mattered. He'd defeated her at the final hurdle, the exams and that's what mattered. He could manipulate anyone he wanted in school and she couldn't. She was just a shy little insignificant bookworm. She was engaged now to that Ron Weasley twit, Gryffindor, now flew for the Chudley Canons who were playing worse than ever.

The potions professor, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, his house, his year, so very arrogant if memory served him correctly and it did. Everything and everyone would serve him. The blonde haired boy came from a powerful family, he was said to be engaged to a female from the Parkinson line. He was one of those purebloods that Harry considered a fair weather supporter. He wouldn't last two minutes under pressure so Harry didn't talk to him, associate with him or hold him in any kind of esteem. His son however was out to prove something of his heritage, so much more dedicated than his fairy of a father. Lucius would make a fine tool, to be used against his father.

The oaf of a gamekeeper had apparently gained a teaching job…Car of Magical Creatures. Harry had taken the subject but the syllabus had shown him very little. His knowledge of magical creatures came out of the Ministry itself, XXXXX class monsters talents and whereabouts lay bare before him. World travel had taught him how to handle vampires and werewolves, they would bow to superior power, something he wielded with ease. Promises of land and food and equality had them eating out of his hand to be crude about it.

Harry's eyes scanned the Great Hall taking extra time to sweep up the Slytherin table to assess any identifiable candidates. One youth caught his eye. 7th year if size and seating was anything to go by. Flashing reddened brown eyes and jet black hair, a sharp face and cool but confident, definitely not relaxed, pose made him stand out. The way conversation was minimal around him, those around him didn't speak to him unless spoken to. This boy like control, Harry would have to test his limits.

He couldn't help but smirk when the youth turned to look at him. A line was drawn then.

---Tom Riddle---

He was a combination of bored and annoyed, so many people aggravated him and the nose level gave him a headache. The casket of silence built by the circle of 'friends' surrounding him barely a comfort. He hadn't looked up at Dumbledore, hadn't even acknowledged the new professor. Another weakly that would be replaced next year but it hardly mattered to him. This was his last year and he would be glad to be rid of the castles restraints.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes fixed on him from behind half moon spectacles as though expecting something from him. Frowning and disappointed, sad eyes every time he exercised his earned superiority as a prefect and as a respected student on Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs but no one from his own house. His closely-knit group of secret worshipers that referred to him in hushed tones as their master.

He was their master, the teachers were wrapped around his little finger, all except Dumbledore but he didn't teach anything, he was just the Headmaster. The perfect words on the paper in the perfect handwriting and they would sing his praises and answer all his questions. Superior magical ability and intellect gained him the respect from his pears, ruthlessness gained him their fear and fear, dark as it is, is perfect for manipulation.

Do everything for me and I'll fulfil a half-true promise was how Tom Riddle operated. With no knowledge of his past his housemates assumed him part of a small pureblood family, power that great could not come from a mudblood heritage. Tom had finished his meal and was giving the false impression of reclining in his chair. His face blank and his eyes unfocused you'd never guess how dangerous he was.

He sensed eyes on him and he looked up, the only new face at the staff table was looking at him…professor Keito Sin. His face was soft and his colouring mirrored what Tom would have presumed to be a caring personality had it not been for the smirk held in those dancing eyes. A new face to woo, new steps to dance and a new soul to crack to his will. Determination flitted across Tom's face and the soft face changed, cracked into a strong smirk.

Never judge a book by its cover. Tom realised he'd fallen for a clearly set trap. This was a challenge and the game had just begun.

---

**Eh voila. REVIEW DAMNIT! I KNOW YOU PEOPLE ARE READING THIS THING!**


	4. The First Score

**Title: Of Power and Opposition**

**Summary: **AU Harry's parents died in a carcrash and grew up with abusive relatives. Choices he made lead him to becoming the Dark Lord. Tom Riddle, his mother died giving birth to him leaving him in an orphanage, his detiny is to defeat the Dark Lord but will his lust for power drive him to a different end? HPTR

**Rating: PG-13**

**Status: 4 chapter written, 4 chapter posted**

**Review count: 14**

artemyl: I'm glad you like it so

Classical-Storyteller: Um...right

Meemei: Well original was what I was going for...I could never see Harry being seduced by some 60 odd Dark Lord who suddenly regained his handsome young body. This on the other hand, power attracting power...makes much more sense.

MydridFox09: I had to switch them round, you see that generation is so much more fun to play with and I don't write many fictions with them

wover03: I'm glad you do

**Pairings: Harry Potter x Tom Riddle **

**Notes: I saw Nancy Drew on the Disney channel, I like her and I loved the journalism teacher. Hence the inspiration for Harry :D**

Tom frowned as he stepped into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. There was no light, the windows were covered and there were no torches alit. Everyone huddled together not certain where the desks were or any other obstacles for that matter. There was no warning, but suddenly streams of red light crisscrossed about the room. Tom ducked and the lights came on. A few people were still moving, either on the floor or backed up against walls. The majority of the class was frozen stiff in full body binds.

"Let's just hope any enemies you make catch in the dark shall we?"

Those students that were frozen were released, most collapsed from the sudden control returning to their limbs.

Tom look up at the brunette professor as he came out of a door on the other side of the classroom, coming down some steps and coming to stand behind his desk.

"Now, take your seats," the class moved in awe towards their seats.

Tom frowned at the professor who still hadn't looked at him. Tom approached the seat he had sat in for all his years at Hogwarts but something seemed off.

There were yelps and screams as many of the students went to sit down and passed right through their chairs. Some students had been wise to put their hand down first, some hadn't even moved to sit down, Tom being one of them.

Harry smiled and clapped slowly three times before shaking his head, "Alright, let's try that again, no more fooling this time."

The students stood up and this time when they tried to sit down the seats remained solid. This time the professor did look at Tom and as he sat in his seat he had a strange feeling that there would be more 'fooling' as this man put it.

"Now, this is Defence Against the Dark Arts, this is also your NEWT year, if any of you think that what I just subjected you to is unfair then leave now," four girls and two guys got up and left.

"If any of you are in this class because you think it might be fun…get out," three boys got up and left.

One girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" Harry's tone was a bored one, predicting already that the girl was going to ask about why he was sending them away.

"Why aren't we allowed to take this class if we think it's fun, I thought NEWTs were about taking what you liked."

"Because this year it's not going to be milk and cookies. There is a Dark Lord out there who wants to kill you. Dark Arts is about being clever, being sneaky, honour and mercy don't come into it. I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself and to do that; one needs to understand the offence." The girl looked afraid, "Out," Harry pointed at the door; she grabbed her bag and ran, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Finally, anyone who thinks that showing you the basics of the Dark Arts so you know what you're up against is the wrong way to go about teaching will leave this classroom immediately," two girls and a boy left.

The only people in the class now were five boys and two girls, Tom being among that number.

"Alright, you," Harry pointed at one of the girls, "name the three unforgivable curses and how to defend yourself against them."

"Imperio, the controlling curse, occlumency will defend you against it's invasion, controlling nature, Crucio, the pain curse, protego maximus has been known to defend against it and Arvada Kedavra, there is no defence."

"Out, you need to think outside of the box," the girl looked insulted and stayed seating. Harry's hands slammed down on her desk making her jump but her expression never wavered. "Pride will get you killed, now out."

She stood up, anger on her face, turned on her heal and strode out.

"Right," Harry smiled, "now, any suggestions."

Tom raised his hand; Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yes you…Mr?"

"Riddle," Tom said with a sneer, he detested that name, "dodge it."

"Ten points to," Harry took a glance at the boy's tie, "Slytherin."

Tom was confused, their eyes had met last night, why did the professor need to check his tie, surely he'd seen what house table he was at. Maybe this was another way of trying to make him seem insignificant, like he could easily be forgotten.

"Or maybe I'm just trying to make you think that."

Tom nearly jumped, he hadn't realised he'd wondered off into his thoughts. But there he was, professor Keito Sin, smiling lazily, his brown eyes dazzling with a feint green tinge around the edges. His hands had their fingers splayed on Tom's desk supporting his weight as he leaned forward over Tom.

"I didn't think it was proper for professors to raid the minds of students," Tom sneered.

"Whoever said I was in your mind, I can read your face like an open book and that will get you killed," Harry drew back and shook his head turning to the rest of the class.

"So, you are the few who passed my inspection, welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I hope you all survive the year. Now, the first thing we are going to study is mind invasion and defence techniques. If the enemy can get inside your mind then he can predict your every move. Your job is to get inside his mind, keep him out of yours and attack at the same time. You," one of the boys looked up as Harry pointed at him, "What is the opposite incantation to occlumens?"

"Legilimency?" the boy's voice quivered.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Grow a back bone and you're wrong by the way but you got the right spell. The incantation is Legilimens," Harry said while looking Tom in the eyes.

Tom suddenly realised what was happening and ducked his head. He was studying occlumency but he wasn't well practiced. All he could do as a defence at the moment was avert his eyes.

"Were you all observing Mr Riddle? If you don't know occlumency then never maintain eye contact with your enemy. However, if you're not watching them then you'll get yourself killed. As such, your homework for tonight will be to right me a three foot essay on occlumency. If you only write about what it is you will get a P, if you only write about who discovered it, famous uses etc, you will get a P. This is Defence Against the Dark Arts. I want to know if you know how to defend yourself and what you are defending against, have I made myself clear?"

There were nods and sounds of affirmation.

Harry smiled, "Class dismissed."

Tom watched Harry as he turned his back to stack some papers on his desk on top of each other.

"You are a part of this class Mr Riddle, I believe I dismissed you."

They were the only ones in the classroom now.

"What's your game," Tom was scowled at the professor who refused to turn around.

Harry turned around and smirked, "Asking already, I didn't think you'd crack so soon."

Tom was furious, but his scowl remained as it had been. He'd been tricked again. He turned to leave, fuming from head to toe but he'd be damned if he let it show. His movements were slow, controlled.

"I believe that would make the score one to nothing eh Mr Riddle?"

Those were the words Tom heard as he shut the door behind him. The smirk in that voice nearly made him loose his temper. He would bring this man to his knees if his life depended on it. He would not let some upstart new teacher take away the pride he had spent years building.

---

**Tralala, I have a review to hits ratio for last chapter of 1:34.**


End file.
